


Braids

by Candyholic85



Category: Final Fantasy Kingsglaive, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Final Fantasty Kingsglaive, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Fluff, Kingsglaive - Freeform, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret - Freeform, Lunyxweek, Lunyxweek day 2, Lunyxweek prompt Braids, Nyx Ulric - Freeform, lunyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyholic85/pseuds/Candyholic85
Summary: Luna and Nyx get ready in the morning, sharing a bathroom and braiding their hair in their usual styles.





	Braids

Lunyxweek /Lunyx Week, Day Two  
Objects that characterize them. 

Braids

Luna and Nyx stood side by side in the bathroom as they both braided their hair in their usual styles.   
“You know you could just used a headband,” Nyx said as he watched her finish her braids and pin them in their usual places.   
“But I like my hair this way,” Luna defended. “And you don’t have to braid your hair at all,” Luna countered.   
“It’s part of my heritage.” Nyx rebutted. “And it keeps my hair in line,” He added.   
“Same here, I have a lot of hair in case you didn’t notice,” Luna quipped. “It helps having some of my hair in the braids so I can use regular sized clips for the back of my hair, otherwise the clips need to be the size of my head to hold it all.” Luna explained with a glint of sarcasm. “And that just looks weird.” She joked.   
“And that would be horrible,” Nyx teased.   
“It would be horrible, a crime against fashion,” Luna agreed with a giggle as she finished.   
Nyx gasped as if the very notion offended him. “Oh no! Anything but that!” Nyx mocked wailed.   
“I know, it would be like you wearing anything but black,” Luna teased. “Oh gods, the idea of you in color, the nightmares!” Luna grimaced as she shielded her eyes.   
“Or you in any color other than white!” Nyx mirrored, pretending that the brightness of the white in her outfit was blinding him.   
“Oh gods, the idea of you!” Luna exclaimed in mock disgust.   
“Ideas!” Nyx mock gagged.   
“Oh I know right, you and ideas, never a good mix,” Luna laughed.   
“Hey!” Nyx frowned.   
“You walked right into that one,” Luna pointed out.   
Nyx pouted, knowing she was right before he rolled his eyes.   
“Careful, those eyes might roll out and then that pretty little head of yours would be empty,” Luna grinned.   
Nyx stuck out his tongue at her.   
Luna winked back before she smacked his butt and left the bathroom. Who knew teasing could be so fun?

**Author's Note:**

> So I used the prompt Braids for Lunyxweek day two and I couldn't help but touch on their individual fashion sense while I was at it.


End file.
